


Making Lists

by Duck_Life



Series: X-Men Shorties [31]
Category: New Mutants (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Dawn of X, Friendship/Love, HOXPOX, Humor, Lists, M/M, Outer Space, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22342999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duck_Life/pseuds/Duck_Life
Summary: Roberto tries to keep his mind occupied while he's in space with the rest of the New Mutants.
Relationships: Roberto da Costa/Sam Guthrie
Series: X-Men Shorties [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1255247
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Making Lists

POTENTIAL NAMES FOR THE SEXTANT SOCCER TEAM

Canaries

The Brotherhood of Evil Mutants

The Sunspots

Superior Homos

69ers

Reignfire (jk jk)

Krakheads

Mighty Muties

ALTERNATIVE SPACE LAWYERS TO CONSIDER

P. Louvois, SB 173

Cadmi-M the Pursuer of the Kree Empire

Yond-R

Astronomically McBeal

Worfram & Hart

Phoenix Force Wright

Space Daredevil

REASONS TO TELL HIM

Might make that gnawing pit in your stomach go away

It’s been like ten years

Krakoa means new starts

Better than him finding out some other way

Dani might be proud

Or. Incredibly against the idea. 

~~Maybe he feels the same way~~

SHOWS I NEED TO WATCH WHEN WE GET BACK TO EARTH

Magnum reboot

Haunting of Hill House

Superstore

Good Place

The Mandalorian

BANDS SHAN TOLD ME TO CHECK OUT

Mannequin Pussy

Pansy Division

Worriers

Against Me!

Ramshackle Glory

EXTERNALS STILL IN PLAY

Apocalypse??

Candra

Absalom??

GIDEON

Selene

Sam

THINGS TO ASK THE PROF ABOUT WHEN WE GET BACK

Is Warlock coming back?

Why isn’t Dani a captain?

Are we certain the resurrection protocols can’t be used on humans?

Do we have any plans to ally with any version of the Avengers?

If Krakoa is so great why can’t it fix male pattern baldness? 

PEOPLE I GOTTA GET SPACE SOUVENIRS (#SPACEVENIRS) FOR

Mama

Tabby

Nga and Leong

Terry

Jimmy P.

Jimmy W.

Paige, Joelle, Lizzie, Mel, Jeb, Ray Jr., Lewis, Cissy

And Ma Guthrie ofc

REASONS NOT TO TELL HIM

There’s only two, but they’re fucking big ones. 

Fuck. 


End file.
